Fuera de personaje
by Sg91
Summary: Un buen día después de desayunar, Twilight descubre, desconcertada, algo que ya había pasado antes, pero de una forma muy distinta.


Esa mañana se sintió muy distinta a la de muchas otras, quizás fuera por el par de alas que ahora crecían en la parte ante superior de su lomo, aunque Twilight apenas le dio mayor importancia; hacía ya unos pocos días desde que fue coronada princesa, e incluso ella aún estaba que ni se lo creía. Por un momento creyó que nada más tomar el cargo iba a estar hasta arriba de encargos reales, disposiciones protocolarias y con media corte tras sus pasos y fundiéndose con su sombra. Pero para su sorpresa, la princesa Celestia la calmó, diciéndola que se lo tomara con calma; la dio un par de semanas para que se fuera asentando antes de empezar a asumir algún que otro cargo real, pero por ahora, la había dejado más que claro que se relajara. Y no había nada más relajante para ella que realizar un expurgo de su biblioteca.

-Vamos Spike, la colección ya lleva tres semanas desfasada, seguro que ya sobran unos cuantos documentos por ahí…

-Oh, venga ya, el último expurgo que realizamos fue hace apenas medio mes…

-Tiempo más que suficiente para que se acumulen documentos de más… sabes cómo funciona esto, Spike…

-Sí, y también sé que el archivo de Trottingham nos devolvió esos tratados de derecho civil de la era preclásica…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Ingratos, desagradecidos, devolvernos así sin más un documento que puede enriquecer su archivo de forma…

-Twilight, estaba siglos desfasado…-la cortó el pequeño dragón.

-¡Pues es incluso aún mejor! ¡Dentro de cinco años será un incunable y el resto de archivos de Ecuestria se pelearán por tenerlo, y a mí no me dará la gana desprenderme de él por ser un incunable!

Discusiones como esa se daban un día sí y otro también en la biblioteca, pero nunca llegaban a ser nada del otro mundo; el asunto se extendió un poco más durante el desayuno y se calmó una vez que empezaron con el muestreo de la colección.

Se encontraban repasando los títulos actuales cuando, de golpe y porrazo, alguien comenzó a llamar frenéticamente a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo…-avisó Twilight, poniéndose en pie.

Abrió con su magia la puerta y junto a ella se encontró nada más y nada menos que al señor Cake, el cual tenía una cara de preocupación bastante grande dibujada en su rostro.

-Hombre, señor Cake… ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga?

-Princesa Twilight, mi mujer y yo necesitamos que…

-Sólo llámame Twilight…-le cortó ella rápidamente.

Aun no se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratamiento, incluso el apelativo _alteza_ la sonaba raro.

-Eh… bueno, Twilight… mi mujer y yo te necesitamos en el Sugarcube Corner…

-¿Qué ha hecho Pinkie esta vez?-inquirió ella, esperándose cualquier cosa.

-Ese es el problema… que no lo ha hecho Pinkie…

Ese sorpresivo anuncio la pilló con la guardia baja y se quedó un tanto extrañada; acompañó al poni hasta la famosa pastelería, y nada más entrar en ella, un tornado azul y multicolor rasgó el aire, tirándola al suelo. En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio a su amiga Rainbow Dash encima de ella y mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué narices haces…?

Pero no pudo terminar, puesto que al punto, Rainbow habló.

-¡Twilight, Twilight, tienes que ver el super pastel de mascarpone que he elaborado para la ocasión! ¡La semana que viene va a ser el cumpleaños de Tanque y he pensado en hacer una gran fiesta! ¡Y por supuesto, tú estás invitada!

La cara de la alicornio lavanda estaba para hacerla una foto y ponerla en un álbum de dulces recuerdos; en toda esa situación, había algo que no encajaba del todo.

-Espera, espera, creo que me he perdido…-masculló ella.

-¡Normal que te pierdas, tontita, si ni siquiera te he dicho dónde está! ¡Vamos a la cocina, se te va a hacer la boca agua!

Antes de que la pegaso multicolor la llevara casi por la fuerza, Twilight vio a los Cake, mirándolas igual de impactados que ella.

-¿¡Que está pasando?!-musitó ella.

Antes de que la señora Cake la pudiera responder, se encontró en la cocina, donde una tarta de mascarpone gigante y de cinco pisos decoraba la mesa de mezclas.

-¡Sé en lo que estás pensando, y sí, es verdad, es fantástica! ¡Sólo me ha llevado dos horas y media! ¿¡A que de verdad te da ganas de comértela de un solo bocado?!-masculló Rainbow, esbozando una enorme sonrisa que, en su cara, quedaba tan bien como un garabato en una escultura clásica.

-Rainbow Dash… ¿Qué está pasando?-inquirió ella a su amiga, sin comprender nada.

-¡Pues que he hecho una grandiosa tarta, por supuesto! ¿No te gusta?-inquirió ella, poniéndose algo triste de repente.

-Eh… sí, claro que me gusta, pero… es que… ¿dónde está Pinkie Pie?

-¿Pinkie Pie? Pues en su tienda, supongo…

-¿Su tienda?

-Pues claro, su tienda, la suya ¿dónde quieres que esté si no? te veo algo abrumada, Twilight… es por la tarta ¿verdad? no debí habértela enseñado, quizás debí haberla dejado para después…

Mientras Rainbow Dash divagaba ella sola y en voz alta, Twilight aprovechó el inciso para echar un vistazo a sus flancos; en éstos se podía ver su marca de belleza, una nube blanca con un rayo multicolor saliendo de ella.

-No entiendo nada de nada…-pensó la princesa, sintiéndose abrumada.

-… pensé en añadirle bolas de caramelo en la punta, pero eran demasiadas y no se sostenían, por lo que preferí añadir un buen montón de nata con fresas encima y canela espolvoreada y…

-Rainbow, espera, para el carro…-la cortó ella de golpe.

-¿Sí?-inquirió ésta, esbozando otra antológica sonrisa en su cara. Realmente quedaba tan bien como un cuadro abstracto en una exposición romántica.

-Dices que Pinkie está en su tienda… ¿haciendo el qué?

-Pues sus vestidos, por supuesto… el otro día me comentó que tenía un pedido importante para Canterlot e iba a estar liada…

Para ella, eso fue el acabose; se despidió de ella y estuvo hablando un poco con los Cake antes de irse.

-¿Desde cuándo está así?

-¡Desde esta mañana! No entendemos nada, apareció de repente y se puso a hacer los pedidos de hoy… ¿Qué está pasando, alteza?-inquirió la señora Cake.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.

Mientras que se dirigía hacia la tienda de Rarity, su mente comenzó a burbujear en busca de una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Veamos, tenemos a una Rainbow Dash que por alguna razón se comporta como lo haría Pinkie Pie… así a ojo sólo se me ocurriría pensar en el cambio de marcas de belleza, pero ya he visto que eso es imposible. Entonces… ¿¡qué demonios está pasando?!

Antes de lo previsto llegó hasta la tienda de Rarity y llamó a la puerta, siendo recibida por una acalorada Pinkie Pie; llevaba puestas las gafas de Rarity, así como un metro colgado de su cuello, y habló muy rápido.

-¡Ah, hola querida, sea lo que sea que quieres decirme que sea rápido, estoy desbordada!

Antes de que Twilight pudiera hablar, Pinkie volvió dentro y la princesa se dio el lujo de entrar directamente; la tienda estaba hecho un revoltijo y el pelo de Pinkie se encontraba bastante despeinado.

-Pinkie… ¿estás bien?

-¡Pues claro que no estoy bien, cielo, estoy que exploto! ¡Tengo dos encargos por parte de Fleur! ¿Te acuerdas de Fleur, la mujer de Fancypants? Bueno, pues me pidió un par de modelitos para la próxima Gran Gala Galopante, ¡y son para la semana que viene! Y eso no es todo, también tengo otro encargo de Fillydelphia y otro de Baltimare… oh, dulce Celestia, y con las prisas no puedo ni recomponerme la crin…

Twilight no acertaba a comprender por qué estaba pasando todo esto, pero ésta vez optó por un estudio táctico de la situación en vez de quedarse parada flipando. Cogió un peine con su magia y aprovechó que Pinkie estaba quieta haciendo unos retoques a un maniquí para peinarla un poco.

-Oh, gracias querida, lo necesitaba…

-Rainbow me comentó que estarías liada, pero no tanto…

-Ya me gustaría a mí… la vida de una modista suele llegar a ser muy dura… pero luego el esfuerzo bien lo merece ¿a que sí?-inquirió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

-Eh, sí, claro… aunque ¿nunca has pensado en que quizás pueda haber algo menos estresante y más divertido? Quiero decir, no te digo que diseñar moda no sea divertido, pero… por ejemplo, las fiestas, también tienen su encanto…

-¿Como las de Rainbow Dash? Huy, no es que quiera cuestionar el trabajo de Rainbow, pero ya sabes que a mí los fogones no se me dan muy bien…

-Eh, bueno, nunca está de más intentarlo… ¿seguro que no te llama?

Pinkie soltó una pequeña risita antes de contestar.

-Oh, querida, qué cosas me preguntas… ya sabes bien que yo vivo por y para la moda. Observa esta pieza, ¿Qué te dice?

-Eh, pues…

-¡Dice pasión, dice belleza, finura, clase y elegancia! Incluso el pliegue más burdo puede decir mucho del artista que hay detrás… y yo quiero que se me reconozca por mi trabajo, porque para una modista como yo no hay nada más sagrado que su línea. ¿Has visto, querida? Las formas, el movimiento, la tela… eso es lo que más me gusta…

Twilight se sintió incapaz de seguir o de intentar rebatirla; era como si hubieran metido el cerebro de Rarity en la cabeza de Pinkie. ¿Cómo había sido posible tal cosa?

-Agradezco tu visita cielo, pero como ya has podido ver, estoy muy ocupada… vuelve esta tarde para tomar el té, para entonces ya estaré libre.

Sin decirla nada más, se dejó acompañar hasta la puerta; antes de que Pinkie cerrara comentó.

-Ah, y si ves a Sweetie Belle por ahí dila que venga, me vendría bien su ayuda.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente y Twilight se quedó mirándola, como si se esperara que se abriera segundos después y Pinkie saliera riéndose a carcajada limpia y jactándose de haberla gastado la mejor broma del mundo. Pero por desgracia, nada de eso ocurrió. Estaba pasando, las personalidades de sus amigas se habían cambiado inexplicablemente. Y seguía sin saber por qué.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!-oyó entonces una vocecilla familiar.

Tras un árbol cercano se encontraba Sweetie Belle, mirándola de forma apremiante; la alicornio lavanda se acercó a ella y la potrilla habló primero.

-¿Pinkie sigue dentro?

-Sí… ¿sabes por qué esta así?

-¡Pensaba que lo sabrías tú! ¡Me levanté ésta mañana y me encontré a Pinkie así en vez de a mi hermana! ¿Qué está pasando?

-No te preocupes, lo averiguaré.

Se despidió de ella y siguió caminando por el pueblo, pensando en alguna idea que parecía no llegar nunca; pasó al lado del ayuntamiento, y en ese momento le pareció oír algo zumbando por encima de su cabeza. Alzó la vista y vio una extraña estela amarillenta y rosada atravesando a toda mecha el cielo.

-No es posible…-masculló entonces en voz alta.

Hubo una fuerte ventolera delante de ella y tras el azote, vino la calma; Fluttershy se encontraba frente a ella con las alas extendidas y una gran sonrisa de confidencia en su cara.

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, lo es… y sí, Twilight, sé en lo que estás pensando. Mi genialidad no conoce límites…

La mandíbula de Twilight se cayó de golpe, sin creérselo siquiera; era tan, tan raro ver a Fluttershy comportándose como Rainbow Dash…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es demasiado… pero es lo que es, y yo no lo puedo evitar. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer… soy asombrosa…-murmuró Fluttershy.

Twilight trató de recuperarse rápidamente para tomar la palabra antes de que ella lo hiciese.

-Claro que sí, Rain… quiero decir, Fluttershy… en ningún momento he dudado de tus capacidades…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque sé que de entre todas, tú eres la que más me apoya y anima a seguir mejorando! Y un día, algún día… me convertiré en una Wonderbolt legendaria…-masculló la pegaso, alzando un casco hacia el cielo.

-No lo pongo en duda…

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Vente conmigo y practiquemos juntas!-exclamó ella entonces, pero Twilight recondujo enseguida la conversación.

-Ah, es que ahora mismo no me encuentro muy inspirada… quizás en otro momento…

-Bueno, está bien…

-Aunque espera, sé muy bien que te gusta la velocidad y todo eso, pero… ¿alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de parar y relajarte?

-Pues claro, cuando me canso me echo una siesta en una nube…

-Ya, claro, pero lo que quiero decir es que… no siempre es bueno forzarse, y los descansos pueden venir bien. No quiero decir que dejes de volar, ni mucho menos, pero tocar el suelo con los cascos puede ser muy gratificante a veces. Y no todo es volar ¿por qué no pruebas a hacer cosas nuevas? No sé, como… cuidar de animales, por ejemplo.

Fue entonces cuando Fluttershy dejó escapar un respingo y habló.

-Je, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que haga como Applejack? Quiero decir, cuidar de animales está bien, yo tengo a Ángel y todo eso, pero el cielo es mi pasión, Twilight…

-¿Como Applejack?-repitió ella, anonadada.

-Claro, ¿Quién si no? ¿Acaso conoces a alguien más que viva en una cabaña a las afueras y la tenga hasta arriba de animales?

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Twilight trataba por todos los medios de no soltar un gemido.

-¡Bueno, si no hay nada más, te dejo! ¡Es hora de volar!

Y tras esa frase, salió disparada, dejando tras de sí un rastro de color amarillo rosado; y ella que pensaba tomárselo todo con calma como bien la dijo la princesa…

Ésta vez se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, pensando en el asunto cada vez con menos idea que antes; había observado con detenimiento la marca de belleza de la pegaso cuando tuvo la ocasión y ésta se encontraba en su sitio como bien cabía esperar. Si realmente no se trataba del mismo problema que el de la última vez… ¿¡cuál podría ser?!

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por la puerta de madera de la cabaña de Fluttershy; llamó a ésta con su casco y al poco rato, la abrió Applejack asomando levemente su cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Ah… hola, Twilight…-murmuró ella a media voz.

-Hola, Applejack… pasaba por aquí dando un paseo y me he dicho que podía hacerte una visita… ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro…

El interior de la cabaña era el mismo que ella recordaba, nada había cambiado; todo estaba lleno de comida para animales y algún que otro pajarillo volaba de una jaula a otra. Applejack estaba can callada que parecía que no había nadie más allí aparte de Twilight; y eso se hacía inquietantemente raro.

-Y, bueno… ¿cómo estás?

-Oh, bien, muy bien… esta mañana ha sido muy tranquila, mis animalitos no me han dado mucho trabajo…

-Oh, eso es bueno… te atan mucho ¿no?

-Bueno, un poco… pero para mí es todo un placer cuidarlos y ayudarles en lo que necesiten. Se ven tan indefensos sin mí…

El ala del sombrero Stetson de Applejack la tapó un poco la cara, sin dejar bien su expresión; y eso mismo quedaba tan, tan mal…

-Bueno, quizás no estén tan indefensos como tú te crees… comprendo que te guste y quieras hacerlo, pero hay veces que a los animales les podría venir bien un poco de autonomía…

Applejack levantó la vista entonces, dejando ver una expresión un tanto sorprendida en su cara.

-¿Insinúas que tengo que dejarlos solos? Pero no puedo hacer eso…

-No solos, más bien dejarlos más a su aire, que sean ellos mismos… cuidarlos es una tarea muy noble por tu parte, Flu… digo… Applejack, pero nunca está de más dejar que tus pequeños anden solos de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

Applejack bajó la vista, pensándoselo atentamente; varios conejos salieron de un canasto y miraron ceñudos a la poni de tierra, como si su sola presencia fuera extraña allí.

-Bueno, quizás sí que sea bueno para ellos… pero si entonces ellos no me necesitaran, ¿Qué haría yo?

-Otra cosa que no sea cuidarlos… seguro que tienes algún que otro hobby, si hicieras esto tendrías más tiempo para el hobby.

-Oh, pues no sé…

-Haz algo que te mantenga ocupada o sea diferente a lo que normalmente haces… por ejemplo ¿por qué no trabajas la tierra? Tú eres un poni de tierra, seguro que se te da bien…

-¿Trabajar la tierra? ¿Cómo hace Rarity en su granja?

Twilight se quedó en blanco durante unos breves segundos, pero luego retmó el hilo enseguida.

-Eh… sí, claro, como… Rarity…

Aunque la sola visión de ésta arando un campo o recogiendo manzanas era tan, tan, pero tan rara…

-Bueno, podría intentarlo… aunque no sería como ella, ha conseguido tanto con su magia, redefiniendo el concepto de la agricultura y la ganadería, que no sé qué podría hacer un poni de tierra como yo…

En ese momento, algo saltó en el cerebro de Twilight cual resorte.

-¿Redefiniendo el concepto?-inquirió ella entonces.

-Claro, si tú misma lo has visto más veces… el arar es facilísimo, y gracias a sus hechizos, las plantas crecen más rápido y dan mucho más fruto…

Las esperanzas de volver a arreglarlo todo volvieron a su mente; por lo que Applejack decía, parecía ser que la personalidad de Rarity había prevalecido sobre la de Applejack. Y eso la daba pie a pensar en alguna especie de efecto secundario de algún hechizo mal ejecutado, o algo por el estilo. La nueva pista la hizo levantarse de golpe.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Sí, he recordado algo… nos vemos luego, Applejack.

Despidiéndose rápidamente de ella, no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió directamente hacia Sweet Apple Acres y hacia sus muy posibles respuestas; la granja se veía igual que siempre, nada había cambiado, lo que la extrañó un poco.

-¿Rarity? ¿Estás ahí?

Nada más decirlo, apareció de repente Big Mac, el cual se acercó a ella trotando hasta quedar a su lado.

-Ah, Big Mac ¿has visto a…?

-¿Rarity? Sí, está en el campo oeste, pero lo que quiero es que vuelva mi hermana, estas manzanas la hemos recogido desde siempre vareando los árboles con nuestras patas, pero ella lo está haciendo con magia… ¡con magia! Sin ofender…

Twilight se le quedó mirando por un momento, ceñuda, hasta que final habló.

-¿Seguro que eres tú? Porque no recuerdo verte encadenando tantas palabras seguidas…

A eso, Big Mac dejó escapar una expresión exasperada antes de contestar.

-¡Que no diga gran cosa no significa que no pueda hablar!

-Está bien, está bien… hablaré con ella.

La alicornio lavanda se dirigió hacia el campo oeste y vio a su amiga recolectando las manzanas con su magia, como bien dijo Big Mac; un aura azul claro rodeó a las frutas y éstas salieron volando hasta colocarse en las cestas.

-¡Hola Rarity!

-¡Ah, hola Twilight, me pillas recolectando!

-Ya, ya te veo… Aunque ¿no vareas los árboles con tus patas?

-¿para qué? Con mi magia puedo hacerlo todo rápidamente, dos viajes más y habré acabado.

-Sí, bueno, aunque tenía entendido que era tradición recolectar vareando con las patas… Big Mac me lo llegó a comentar.

-Bueno, que yo haya acabado siendo una unicornio no quiere decir que no pueda recolectar o tratar el campo ¿no crees? Quiero mucho a mi familia, pero creo que están siendo un poco testarudos ésta vez, al menos no soy yo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Twilight, a ti no te voy a mentir… sé que nunca han estado contentos con que sea un unicornio, ya que yo puedo hacer magia y ellos no. No les culpo, pero yo solo digo que me tengan un poco más en consideración… por la unidad familiar, sobre todo.

-Lo comprendo, aunque creo que también deberías respetar tus propias tradiciones…

-¡Pero esto es mejor, es el futuro, es una inversión! ¡Vendemos más y mejor, producimos más sidra, tartas y postres, hasta cultivamos mucho más! ¿Es que no lo ves, Twi? ¡El futuro de Sweet Apple Acres se perfila más brillante que nunca! ¿Y que recibo a cambio? ¡El desprecio de todos! Y tú se supone que eres mi amiga…

El orgullo y la cabezonería propios de Applejack eran tan contundentes que incluso dejó sin argumentos a Twilight durante unos pocos segundos.

-Claro que somos amigas… venga, no te enfades, lo digo por preservar la tradición…

-Ah, ahora somos amigas… me da la sensación de que has hablado con Big Mac ¿verdad?

-Bueno, yo…

-Lo que me suponía… ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un campo que atender.

A partir de ahí no pudo convencerla de lo contrario, y no necesitó insistir porque lo sabía bien; regresó al cortijo, donde Big Mac, la abuela y Applebloom la esperaban.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No ha habido forma… ¿desde cuándo esta así?

-¡Desde esta mañana! Apareció de repente y comenzó a usar su magia, que forma de despreciar nuestra tradición…-masculló la abuela Smith.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana, Twilight? ¿Por qué Rarity se comporta como ella?

-Es como aquella vez… ¿ha pasado algo?-inquirió Big Mac.

-No lo sé… dadme tiempo, averiguaré lo que está pasando y lo arreglaré.

Se retiró de la granja pensando en posibilidades, que eran más bien escasas; todas las marcas de belleza de sus amigas estaban bien, las fue comprobando una por una, por lo que podía descartar totalmente esa cuestión. A pesar de que Rarity usaba su magia, la forma de ser de Applejack era la misma, por lo que su teoría se vio derribada enseguida; achacó a esto el hecho de que era un unicornio, los unicornios tendían siempre a usar su magia, era un acto reflejo, por lo que desde ese punto de vista no era nada raro. Eso la dejaba sin apenas opciones. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si ella no sabía lo que pasaba ¿Quién más podría saberlo?

-Consultaré a la princesa.

Nada más volver a su biblioteca, escribió de inmediato una carta a Celestia que luego Spike mandó con toda la celeridad posible; la contestación no se hizo esperar y la leyó enseguida.

_Mi querida y fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle; atendiendo a todo lo que me explicaste en tu carta, no sé muy bien con certeza lo que puede ser, pero te ayudaré a resolverlo. Reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca real del palacio, ya he mandado una carroza a por ti, ahora mismo debe de estar al caer. Nos vemos ahora._

Al poco rato de haberla leído, llamaron a la puerta y Spike fue a abrir; un Guardia Real pegaso se dirigió hacia ella ignorando por completo a Spike.

-Alteza, su carroza la espera.

-Ya voy… cuida de la biblioteca, dejaremos el expurgo para otro día.

Se despidió del pequeño dragón y montó en la carroza, la cual se elevó en el aire en dirección hacia Canterlot; durante todo el viaje, su cabeza no dejó de dar vueltas a todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Que ella recordase, no había hecho ningún hechizo de ningún tipo estando cerca de sus amigas. Y que ella supiera, ninguna de ellas había estado en contacto con ningún tipo de magia. Rarity apenas sólo sabía lo básico de magia, telequinesis, algún que otro hechizo de duplicación o de cambio de color, y poco más, aparte de su hechizo localizador de gemas. Simplemente, no acertaba a comprender qué había causado semejante alteración de personalidades.

-Hemos llegado, alteza-anunció entonces uno de los guardias para su sorpresa.

-¿Ya?

-Claro, ya estamos aquí.

Alzó la vista y vio que habían aterrizado en el patio de armas del palacio. Se apeó de la carroza y atravesó todos los pasillos que ella se conocía bien hasta llegar a la biblioteca real, donde la princesa Celestia la esperaba.

-Twilight, ya estás aquí… me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué está pasando, princesa, por qué se han cambiado las personalidades de mis amigas?

-Aún no lo sé, he pensado que quizás podríamos encontrar algo aquí… ayúdame a buscar.

Entre las dos, comenzaron la búsqueda en la sección de psicología, pensando en algún tipo de patología psíquica que provocara un cambio de personalidad, pero no encontraron nada. Tras eso, se pasaron a la sección de magia, buscando algún tipo de hechizo que tuviera el mismo fin, o que revirtiera los efectos, pero lo más cercano que encontraron fue un hechizo de lavado de cerebro que nada tenía que ver con el tipo de cambio que se había sucedido. El resto de secciones se veían inútiles frente al tipo de problema que les acontecía.

-Nada… no me puedo creer que no haya nada…-masculló Twilight, más preocupada que nunca.

Celestia suspiró, antes de volver a hablar.

-Aquí no parece haber nada… y yo no soy capaz de resolver el misterio, porque no sé ni lo que es. Aunque quizás él te pueda ayudar…

-¿Él?

-Desde que lo llamasteis, se pasa por aquí más a menudo… le gusta estar en las mazmorras, no sé por qué.

La frase la hizo comprender un poco mejor y supo enseguida a quien se refería; sin decir nada más, Twilight se retiró y se encaminó a las mazmorras.

Sólo había estado en ellas una vez, las encontró tan oscuras y lúgubres que no las gustó y no se volvió a pasar nunca más; hasta ahora. Fue comprobando las celdas hasta encontrarse con él en una de ellas, tumbado en la banqueta.

-Aquí estás…

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi princesa favorita… ¿Qué te trae a este triste y oscuro lugar, Twilight Sparkle?-inquirió al verla.

-Te estaba buscando a ti, Discord… tengo un grave problema…

-Oh, todos tenemos problemas, unos más que otros… no veo qué puede perturbar tanto a una princesa como tú…

-Se trata de mis amigas… desde esta mañana, todas se comportan como si sus personalidades se hubieran cambiado las unas con las otras. No es por cambio de marcas de belleza, ya que éstas se encuentran bien. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda…

Ante eso, Discord se la quedó mirando como si no hubiera oído bien y soltó una graciosa risita.

-Vaya, ésta es buena, la princesa Twilight Sparkle le pide al señor del caos ayuda… déjame que inmortalice el momento…

Al punto, una cámara apareció de la nada y les hizo una foto instantánea, en la cual se podía ver a un sonriente Discord junto a una exasperada Twilight.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? es para irme por donde he venido…

-Oh, vamos, no sean tan seria, Twilight, tienes que entrarle al ambiente… eres igual que Celestia.

El dios del caos tan solo recibió una mirada llena de reproche por parte de la princesa, por lo que al final acabó cediendo.

-Está bien… dígame qué es lo que necesita, princesa aburrida…

-Saber cómo puedo revertir el efecto, o bien lo que lo causó… ¿sabes qué puede ser?

Discord se quedó pensativo, mirando a la nada o a un punto en concreto que Twilight no supo ver.

-Bueno, creo que está claro… al parecer se aburría el chico… o bien no le apetecía hacer otra cosa…-murmuró entonces Discord.

-¿Chico? ¿De qué hablas, Discord?

-Pues de él, claro, ¿de quién si no?

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él? En serio, Discord, no estoy para más bromas, dime de quien estás hablando.

Para entonces, el draconequus se dio una palmada en la cara antes de hablar.

-Oh, pues claro, que tú no puedes verle… con su permiso, princesa…

Antes de que ella dijera nada más, la garra de Discord brilló y tocó el cuerno de Twilight, la cual se sintió mareada por unos escasos segundos; en cuanto pasó el efecto, exclamó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, qué me has hecho?

-Mira adelante y lo sabrás.

-¿Adelante? En serio, Discord, no estoy para perder el tiempo…

-Que mires adelante, te digo…

-¿Pero cómo que mire adelante? Ya estoy mirando adelante, siempre miro adelan… te…

No pudo continuar, puesto que vio algo que, en teoría, no debería ser posible; en la pared de la celda había una especie de ventana no más pequeña que un espejo rectangular, por la que se podía ver a alguien. Era una especie de mono sin pelo salvo en la cabeza, rubio, de ojos castaños, barba sin afeitar y gafas amarillas; les miraba con una expresión austera y movía una especie de garras hacia abajo frenéticamente. No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!-exclamó entonces ella.

El grito sirvió para llamar la atención del mono, el cual giró levemente la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Anda, menuda sorpresa… hola, Discord.

-Hola… aquí, la princesa tiene serias dudas existenciales, parece que quiere que se las aclaren…

-Veámoslas entonces…

Antes de que el mono dijera nada más, Twilight puso orden.

-Esperad, esperad, alto, los dos. ¿Os conocéis? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es todo esto, que está pasando, quien eres tú, qué eres tú… qué… qué…?

-Tranquila, Twilight…

-¿¡Tranquila?! ¡No puedo estar tranquila, hay una especie de mono dentro de una ventana delante de mí! ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?!

El mono soltó un suspiro y habló de nuevo.

-Para empezar, no soy un mono, soy una persona humana.

-Vale, muy bien, eres una persona humana, ahora ¿Quién eres?

-Bueno, mis padres me llamaron Sergio, pero mis amigos me conocen como Sg91, o Sg para abreviar… llámame como gustes.

-Vale, muy bien, encantada de conocerte Sergio, pero no has contestado del todo a mi pregunta…

Frente a eso, Sergio tan solo sonrió divertido, como si se esperara ese tipo de contestación.

-Tan aguda como siempre… no me esperaba menos de ti, Twilight-murmuró él, guiñándola un ojo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y a que viene tanta confianza si ni siquiera nos conocemos?

-Hombre, tú a mí no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí… de hecho, te sorprendería saber cuánto te conozco.

-Voy a ignorar todo eso y volver a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué quién soy? Pero yo pensaba que ya lo habrías adivinado…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se supone que debería saberlo?

Sergio miró ceñudo a Discord, el cual tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me mires, pregúntaselo a ella…

-Bueno, está bien… te diré quién soy-suspiró el chico.

-Y rapidito.

Sergio cogió aire y anunció.

-Yo soy el escritor.

Un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos; la cara de la alicornio estaba muy seria, y sus cejas formaban una línea recta en su frente.

-¿Cómo que eres el escritor?

-Sí, yo soy el escritor… escribo cosas y éstas pasan.

Twilight se quedó callada, pero entonces discurrió por un momento y su cara se convirtió en un poema.

-No puede ser…-masculló entonces.

-Sí, sí que lo es…

-No, no puede ser… tú no pues controlar así sin más mi vida…

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, te equivocas, Twilight…

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres el escritor, escribes cosas y pasan, tú escribes mi vida, y eso no puede ser! ¡Mi vida me pertenece a mí!

A pesar de sus gritos, Sergio permaneció calmado y sereno; en cuanto ella se calló, él habló.

-Twilight, yo no escribo tu vida, escribo sobre tu vida. Ahí está la ligera diferencia…

-¡Pero haces que pasen cosas! ¡Entonces tú eres el culpable, tú has cambiado la personalidad de mis amigas!

-Sí, he sido yo.

-¿¡Y por qué?! ¿¡Con qué derecho haces todo eso?!

-Sigues confundiéndote, Twilight… como ya te he dicho, no escribo vuestra vida, escribo sobre vuestra vida.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-No es lo mismo. Como bien dices, hago que pasen cosas. Por ejemplo… veamos… _la conversación se interrumpe de repente para dar paso a una Twilight vestida de cantaora y bailando al ritmo de _Cuando te beso_ de Niña Pastori_…-anunció entonces Sergio, mientras escribía.

Al punto, la situación cambió de golpe y Twilight se vio ensutada en un vestido rojo de volantes negros, muy vistoso y colorido; tenía el pelo recogido con una peineta y se oía de fondo una canción, mientras que ella bailaba a su son.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

Discord soltó una gran carcajada al verla, al tiempo que Twilight chascaba sus cascos contra el suelo mientras se movía. De fondo, un estribillo se oía con mucha claridad.

_Cuando te beso _

_cuando te miro _

_cuando te digo cariño mío _

_llega la noche, la madrugada _

_la luna siempre se queda callá_

-¡Pero bueno! ¡No tiene maldita gracia, Discord! ¡Detente, para esto, ahora mismo!-masculló Twilight, enfadada.

-Vale, ahora… _Twilight ve su petición concedida cuando una serie de camareros la atienden en su cena romántica_.

Al punto, la escena cambió para dar paso a una cena de gala en la misma celda, con viandas de todo tipo, una armada de camareros a su servicio y una orquesta amenizado la velada; Twilight iba vestida con un precioso vestido de color turquesa, y su acompañante era un pegaso de pelaje anaranjado y crin azulada vestido con un elegante esmoquin. La cara de Twilight enrojeció de golpe y Discord se rio con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Maldita sea, ya basta, deja de jugar con mi vida!

Nada más decirlo, todo lo demás se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a una alicornio realmente enfadada en su lugar.

-¿¡Lo ves?! ¡Y tienes la desfachatez de decir que no controlas mi vida! ¡Eres un desgraciado, lo que le has hecho a mis amigas es cruel!

Aun a pesar de todos sus insultos, Sergio permaneció tranquilo y sereno.

-Twilight, tienes derecho a estar enfadada… pero tu visión está equivocada. Lo de hace un momento ha sido algo puntual, pero en general yo escribo sobre tu vida. Te conozco bien, y gracias a eso, escribo y creo historias nuevas que involucran a ti y a tus amigas. Pero en ningún momento controlo vuestras vidas. No podría ni aunque quisiera. Os tengo demasiado aprecio.

-¿¡Y entonces por qué las has cambiado sus personalidades?!

-Por probar cosas nuevas, eso es todo…-murmuró él.

-Sí, claro, lo que pasa es que buscabas una excusa para no estudiar…-anunció entonces Discord.

Sergio rodó los ojos y murmuró.

-Aún hay tiempo…

-Ya, claro.

-El punto es que yo escribo sobre vuestras vidas. Os respeto mucho, Twilight, ten en cuenta eso. Y siendo tú mi favorita, no podría encontrar otra razón para no hacerlo.

Frente a eso, la alicornio lavanda se quedó callada, sopesando la situación hasta que al final se pronunció.

-Aún hay cosas que no entiendo… pero no hace falta que me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. Sólo… devuelve a mis amigas a su estado normal.

-Claro, eso por descontado-afirmó él.

-Aunque hay una cosa… ¿cómo es que Discord y tú ya os conocíais? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?-inquirió ella, dirigiéndose al draconequus.

-Sólo yo…

-… y Pinkie. Esa poni se mete en todos los lados, y cuando digo todos los lados, me refiero a todos los lados. Entraría en detalles, pero te perderías.

-No quiero saber nada…

Sergio esbozó una alegre sonrisa, mirando a Twilight de arriba abajo.

-Lo de Discord fue algo también puntual… después de todo es el señor del caos. Y Pinkie… bueno, es Pinkie.

-Sí, lo sé.

Los dos se rieron con complicidad y Sergio tomó la palabra.

-En cuanto a tus amigas, no te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de nada. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de cerrar. Me alegro de haberte conocido personalmente, Twilight…

Tras eso, se dirigió a Discord y le dijo.

-Echa un ojo…

Discord tan solo asintió sin decir nada. Sergio guiñó un ojo a Twilight, y justo después, todo fundió a blanco.

* * *

Esa mañana se sintió muy distinta a la de muchas otras, quizás fuera por el par de alas que ahora crecían en la parte ante superior de su lomo, aunque Twilight apenas le dio mayor importancia; hacía ya unos pocos días desde que fue coronada princesa, e incluso ella aún estaba que ni se lo creía. Por un momento creyó que nada más tomar el cargo iba a estar hasta arriba de encargos reales, disposiciones protocolarias y con media corte tras sus pasos y fundiéndose con su sombra. Pero para su sorpresa, la princesa Celestia la calmó, diciéndola que se lo tomara con calma; la dio un par de semanas para que se fuera asentando antes de empezar a asumir algún que otro cargo real, pero por ahora, la había dejado más que claro que se relajara. Y no había nada más relajante para ella que realizar un expurgo de su biblioteca.

-Vamos Spike, la colección ya lleva tres semanas desfasada, seguro que ya sobran unos cuantos documentos por ahí…

-Oh, venga ya, el último expurgo que realizamos fue hace apenas medio mes…

-Tiempo más que suficiente para que se acumulen documentos de más… sabes cómo funciona esto, Spike…

-Sí, y también sé que el archivo de Trottingham nos devolvió esos tratados de derecho civil de la era preclásica…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Ingratos, desagradecidos, devolvernos así sin más un documento que puede enriquecer su archivo de forma…

-Twilight, estaba siglos desfasado…-la cortó el pequeño dragón.

-¡Pues es incluso aún mejor! ¡Dentro de cinco años será un incunable y el resto de archivos de Ecuestria se pelearán por tenerlo, y a mí no me dará la gana desprenderme de él por ser un incunable!

-Vale, lo que tú digas, me bajo a hacer el desayuno…-la cortó Spike en ese momento.

-Vale, ahora bajo yo, voy al baño.

Twilight se aseó un poco antes de bajar, se lavó la cara, se peinó y se miró al espejo por un momento, sonriéndose a sí misma; salió del baño y fue a enfilar las escaleras, pero una nota en la cómoda de su habitación la llamó la atención. No recordaba haber dejado ninguna nota allí. Se acercó a ella y la tomó con su magia, en ella se podía leer.

_Ha sido muy instructivo. Pasa un buen día. _

_PD. Estabas muy guapa con ese vestido de cantaora._

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron brevemente en cuanto leyó la nota; fue entonces cuando sonrió levemente y la dejó donde estaba, en dirección hacia el olor de las tostadas. Hubo un ligero destello y la nota desapareció justo después.

* * *

Bueno, ahora que he conseguido librarme del peso de los dos trabajos más arduos del curso, me he sentido algo más liberado y esta historia ha aparecido. Varios factores han desencadenado su escritura, entre ellos las conversaciones acerca del detalle del Out of character de los personajes en los fics; en general están mal vistos excepto cuando se deja indicado desde el principio que se va a escribir una historia de Out of character. En ese sentido, yo lo veo más experimental, y yo también he querido experimentar con ese aspecto. También ha influenciado mucho _Niebla_ de Unamuno, sobre todo en la parte de la conversación con Twilight; en la nívola de Unamuno, el protagonista Augusto va a hablar con el propio Unamuno para increparle que por qué no le deja vivir, ya que quería suicidarse al ser su vida desgraciada, pero no podía hacerlo al ser un ente de ficción. Echadla un vistazo, os gustará. Y eso es todo, este one-shot también ha sido puntual, hasta la segunda semana de febrero no volveré a escribir. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
